Currencies
Currencies are types of money used to purchase certain items. In PMU 7, the main currency is Poké, but the other currencies that you can find are Ekop, Royal Gems, Event Tokens, and currencies you find in Holiday Caves. Currencies are useful, but they can be easily lost as well. If not saved carefully, they will all be dropped when you faint in any dungeon. To prevent this from happening, it is highly advised that one stores their currencies in the Kangaskhan Storage building, available in every town. Money saved in the storage will not be stolen or dropped at all, regardless of how you fare in dungeons. Poké Poké is the main type of currency used in PMU, just like in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. It is the form of payment accepted by almost everyone in the world, and can be used in shops in exchange for items. Other than trading, it is the most popular way of obtaining items from others. Poké can be found in almost all dungeons in Exbel, Winden, Tanren, and Archford, and the amount usually varies depending on the intensity of the dungeon. For example, you will usually find less Poké in a smaller and weaker dungeon like Tiny Grotto in comparison to a strong one such as Sky Fortress. When Poké is found in a dungeon, it takes up one slot in the inventory no matter the amount and will keep adding to that one slot. To obtain Poké: *Finding it randomly on the ground in dungeons. *Selling items to various shops around PMU or to other players. *Defeating certain bosses or Pokémon that drop it. Uses of Poké: *You can buy items for a specific amount of Poké from the various shops. *You can buy items from players, but there are no actual set prices for player-sold items, so the amount of Poké in need will always vary. *Xatu Appraisal accepts 150 Poké per opening of boxes found in dungeons, and they may contain very rare items. *Houses have certain extensions for players, such as a roof, weather, expanding the house, and other features. Expansions cost considerable amounts of Poké, so it is advisable to save up for this special treat. *At the price of 100,000 Poké and an Explorer Rank of Master (13,500 points), guilds are available. *Founding guilds for 100,000 Poké with an Explorer Rank of Master (13,500 points). *Fusing Heart Slates into a Mystery Part. Ekop In place of Poké, Ekop is a currency only used in the Tanren Undercity. There's an area in the Tanren Undercity called the Dark Market, where several merchants sell selective items. Ekop can also be spent in the Sunken Tavern and the gang base shops. Royal Gems Royal Gems are a unique currency found only in Dragon's Descent and its continuation, Dragon's Descent Depths. They are sometimes dropped by the Pokémon and bosses found there, on the ground, or in the end boxes. They can be traded with Taric the Dragonite at his shop outside the entrance to the dungeon. Rupi Rupi are similar to Royal Gems, they are a unique currency found only in Dynamo Sands on the ground in the Labyrinth, in the end boxes of the dungeon, and as a drop from the boss. They can be traded with Gabeedle the Gabite at his shop outside the entrance to the dungeon. Event Tokens Event Tokens are a currency obtained from Weekly Events, and usually through Holiday Caves as well. These can be used on items in Spinda's Cafe in Delite Plaza. Holiday Cave currencies Each Holiday Cave have their own set of currencies which can be used to buy items. Some of the past currencies include: * Sweet Treat A special treat that commemorates PMU's birthday! * Heart Piece I could give these to Luvdisc for some "sweet rewards". WARNING: Can be lost. * Candy Corn A sweet treat in time for the Halloween season. It's way too sweet to eat. Can be exchanged for goodies. * Snowflake Something that might be really common but is always unique. * Spooky Coin A spooky coin used as currency! A certain Pokemon will trade this for some items! * Easter Treat A sweet, chocolate treat, apparently too hard to eat. The Easter Bunny would be interested in this! * Eerie Coins Strange Coins that feel slimey to touch..? used as currency somehow? * Stockings Tiny little socks.. too small to wear but maybe you can trade them in for gifts? * Love Rose It emits a good smell. You can probably trade them in somewhere for nice rewards. * Glitter Coin A coin with a beautiful shimmer. It can be used to purchase items from the Anniversary 2019 event. Trivia *Before Easter 2019, Easter Treat had this sprite: **Its description also misspelled 'interested' as 'intrested'. *Ekop is Poké spelled backwards without the accent on the E, representing the nature of Tanren Undercity. *Dropping Poké, often 1 Poké, is a tradition commonly partaken by PMU players in towns, as a means of spelling out text on the ground. While small this tradition has existed for as long as the game. Since 1 Poké is easily obtained, this tradition is not expected to disappear as the game progresses. ]] Category:Items Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay